1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a curable composition comprising a vinyl resin having hydrolyzable silyl groups on the terminals or side chains and a curing agent; and more particularly to such curable composition having excellent adhesion to organic substances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior Japanese application Ser. No. 36,395/1979, the inventors have disclosed a vinyl resin having hydrolyzable groups on the terminals or side chains, which exhibit such outstanding properties as high gloss, weather resistance, and color fastness, which properties are inherent in vinylresins, and which also has improved adhesion to inorganic substances, which is attributable to the hydrolyzable silyl group. In addition, the hydrolyzable silyl groups give rise to cross linking on reaction with moisture in the ambient atmosphere, and the resulting network structure is responsible for such improved properties as improved solvent resistance, water resistance, heat resistance, high hardness and weather resistance.
A vinyl resin having hydrolyzable silyl groups generally cures without any curing agent; however, in that case curing requires heating to a high temperature, or such curing is slow at low temperatures. Thus, usually a curing agent is employed with such resin so that good results of curing are obtained. A vinyl resin having hydrolyzable silyl groups usually has very good adhesion to inorganic substances owing to the hydrolyzable silyl groups, but, disadvantageously, is poor in adhesion to organic substances.
Thus, in the prior art, there is an unsatisfied need for a vinyl resin having hydrolyzable silyl groups which can adhere well to organic substances.